


Chett Moves In

by Shabby86



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV), Weird Science (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Chett's parents can't handle him at home. They send him to live with his cousin, Toby, for a while.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller/Elliot Stabler/Chett Donnelly
Kudos: 2





	Chett Moves In

Someone has the nerve to be pounding on the front door. There’s a doorbell. Use it! Chris knows exactly who it’ll be. Chett Donnelly. Toby’s younger, punk-ass cousin. He’s a 21-year-old, military school drop-out (more like kicked out), smart mouthed troublemaker, and his parents can’t handle him anymore. Toby agreed to take him in, hoping he can be his role model.  
Chris opens the door and Chett barges in. He drops his duffel bag to the floor, kicks off his filthy boots, and heads toward the kitchen. 

“Where’s Toby hide the beer?” Chett question’s, rummaging through the fridge.

Arms folded across his chest, Chris leans against the counter. “Ain’t none. Toby’s sober. El and I only buy some occasionally. This was not one of those occasions.”

“Buzz-kill,” Chett mutters as he chomps on a slice of left-over pizza. He goes into the living room, kicks his feet up on the coffee table, and clicks on the TV.

“Get your feet down. Have some respect for your cousin’s house, ya little shit,” Chris grumbles, sitting in the recliner. 

Chett reluctantly puts his feet on the floor. He’s too distracted to argue. He found the monster truck channel. Thankfully it keeps him entertained for a couple hours. Chris isn’t a monster truck fan, but it makes babysitting easier.

Chris’ phone chimes:

Toby- How are things going with Chett?

Chris- Nothing I can’t handle. Obnoxious, but easily entertained with monster trucks.

Toby- Good. Thanks, Babe. I owe you! I’ll be home soon. You can attempt to get him into his room and unpacked. If you want. If not, I’ll do it when I get home.

Chris- You don’t owe me anything... ever. Besides, he’s nice on the eyes. Looks like a younger version of you.

Toby- Are you calling me old?

Chris- No, and you know it. I’ve seen pictures of you at that age. You could be twins. I’m saying your cousin is hot.

Toby- Yeah, he’s adorable. Love ya.

Chris- I’ll get him unpacked. You hurry home to me. Love ya too.

Chris stands, stretches, and tells Chett to grab his bags. Chett informs him he’ll go up after his show. Maintaining his composure, Chris walks over to the TV and turns it off. Chett jumps to his feet, calling Chris pit-lick, and turns the TV back on. Chris grabs Chett’s arm, pinning it behind his back, as he holds him against the nearest wall. 

“You’ll call me Chris or Sir; do I make myself clear?” Chris growls into his ear. “That goes for Toby and Elliot, too.”

“P. I. T.- L. I. C. K.” Chett smirks.

“So help me... I’m not afraid to spank your ass,” Chris bites out.

“Bite me, bitch. You wouldn’t. Toby would never allow you to get away with hitting me,” Chett sneers. He hates that Chris has the upper hand.

“Pick up your bags and follow me to your new room. Unless you want to find out for sure what I will and won’t do,” Chris sneers back.

Letting go of Chett’s arm, Chris climbs the stairs. He hears a reluctant brat gather his bags and follow him. He waits in the last room on the left. Decent size, tan walls, King-size bed. Desk with a laptop on one wall, closet and dresser on the other. Each bedroom has its own bathroom. When designing the house, Toby didn’t want guests or his kids fighting for bathroom time. Chett finds him quickly.

“This is my room?” Chett question’s in disbelief.

“Yeah, all yours,” Chris answers. “The bathroom is yours, too. The only thing Toby asks, is that you keep everything clean. You can decorate how you want... within reason. Nothing on the walls that isn’t kid friendly. Toby’s kids come stay sometimes and so do Elliot’s.”

Chett nods, confirming that he heard him. He sets his bags next to the bed and flops onto the mattress. “Well thanks for showing me my room. I’m going to take a nap now. Wake me for dinner.”

“You’re unpacking first,” Chris rests his hands on his hips.

Huffing, Chett sits up on the bed and replies, “I’m taking my nap first.”

“Toby wants you settled in by the time he gets home. You have until I take a piss to get moving. You won’t be sitting, either way.” Chris informs him.

Chris enters Chett’s bathroom and closes the door. He takes his time, hoping Chett will make the right choice. After washing his hands, he opens the door. He marches over to the bed, snatching the blanket from sleeping beauty. Chett yells out something about ruining a man’s nap. Gathering both wrists in one hand, Chris yanks a pair of camouflage pants to Chett’s knees, followed by his briefs. He pulls Chett over his knee, pinning his legs between his own. The first slap has Chett hollering about how ticked Toby will be. Chris continues spanking the upset man. His ghost white skin quickly turns pink.

“Hmmm...,” Chris croons, “What’s going on, Chett, are you enjoying this?” He rubs the heated flesh. “Can’t hide that behind snide remarks, can you?”

Chett remains quiet. For once, he doesn’t know what to say. His face is as red as his ass. His rigid length is pressed firmly against Chris’ thigh.  
Toby step’s into Chett’s room, wanting to learn what the yelling is about. Chett sees him first. He adverts his eyes, no longer interested in tattling on Chris.

“Hey, Tobe. Welcome home. I told him he was unpacking or getting spanked... I’d had enough of his attitude.” Chris smirks up at Toby. “I wasn’t anticipating his arousal.”

Chett squirms until Toby tells Chris to let him go. He nearly trips darting towards the bathroom. They hear sniffling coming from behind the door. The smirk fades from Chris’ mouth. This isn’t the reaction he was hoping for. Toby kisses Chris and asks him to order dinner.

Softly knocking on the door, Toby says, “can you open the door, please. It’s okay. Chris went downstairs.”

“Leave me alone,” Chett cries. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Just let me in so we can talk. Please?” Toby tries again. 

He hears the handle being unlocked. He waits a moment, then turns the knob. Peeking in, he spots Chett sitting between the hamper and bathtub. At some point he kicked his pants off. Probably after stumbling on them. His hands are between his legs covering himself. Toby grabs a towel from the towel rack. He kneels next to his cousin, handing him the towel.

“I’m sorry Chris spanked you. I’ll tell him to keep his hands to himself,” Toby whispers.

“I’m not new to getting spanked. My parents used to do it all the time... before military school. I can take a beating,” Chett mutters. 

“Why are you crying? You can trust me,” Toby reassures.

Chett blushes, tears starting to flow again, “Chris is right.”

“About what?” Toby urges him to express his feelings. He carefully puts his hand on Chett’s shoulder.

“I got hard while he spanked me,” Chett mutters, not making eye contact.

“That’s fine. It’s not so unusual,” Toby attempts to make him feel better.

Chett peeks up at his older cousin. “I liked it because a hot guy was doing the spanking. Toby, I’m gay,” he blurts.

Toby smiles softly, “There’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

“Says you. I wasn’t a troublemaker, when I was younger. That was my parents excuse. I came out to them and they refuse to accept it. They didn’t even know how to act around me anymore. At first, they tried to beat me every time I expressed my sexuality. Dad smashed my laptop when he caught me watching gay porn. After that… his belt left so many bruises across my ass, thighs, and back. He kept swinging until he saw Wyatt watching us. When that didn’t work, they figured being around those tough military drill instructors would ‘toughen up my sissy ass’- dad’s words exactly. I misbehaved until the school kicked me out. When I came home, still homosexual, they had to find somewhere to send me,” Chett cries, shaking from the harsh sobs.

“Oh no, Chett, I’m so sorry,” Toby’s heart breaks. He pulls Chett into his arms, leaning back against the tub. “You’re safe here with us. I’m never making you go back there. This is going to be a rough adjustment. You can come to the guys or I for anything.”

“Thanks, Toby,” Chett says, wrapping his arms around Toby’s neck. “I’ve never even had my first kiss because of them.”

“Would you like to?” Toby question’s shyly.

“You mean kiss you?” Chett’s eyes go wide. His cheeks turn rosy again, “yeah, teach me.”

Toby helps Chett turn to face him. He wipes the tears from his eyes, then brushes his hand through his short hair. Cupping the back of his head, he pulls Chett toward him. He tilts his head slightly, pressing his lips to Chett’s. Toby licks at his lips. Chett opens his mouth, allowing Toby’s tongue to invade. Chett quickly picks up the moves Toby’s doing.

Toby breaks their kiss, “go ahead, touch me, if you want. Don’t be afraid I’ll get angry, because I won’t. I’m leaving it to you to show me what you want. You must tell me what you want. Okay?” he clarifies.

Chett nuzzles his way to Toby’s ear, “will you take my shirt off?”

Grasping the hem of Chett’s t-shirt, Toby indulges his request. Chett takes Toby’s hands and places them on his chest.

“Play with my nipples, please,” Chett asks.

Toby pinches and plucks Chett’s nipple’s as they kiss. Chett moans into Toby’s mouth. 

“What are you two doing?” Chris inquires, smiling at Toby.

Chett buries his face against Toby’s shoulder. He clings to his cousin. Toby wraps his arms around Chett.

“Making out,” Toby smiles back at Chris.

“Naked?” Chris raises an eyebrow.

“I’m still wearing socks,” Chett squeaks. 

Both men laugh. Chris squats down and swipes Chett’s socks. “Now you’re not. I see your little ass is still red. Want to talk about that?”

Chett clings tighter to Toby, “nope.”

“Is Toby allowed to explain it to me?” Chris gently asks, sensing something heavy.

With Chett’s permission, Toby reiterates the entire conversation to Chris. Sitting on the floor behind Chett, Chris slides his arms between the guys. He urges Chett to sit on his lap.   
Toby unlatches Chett’s arms from his neck. Chris apologies to Chett. Chett nuzzles his cheek in response. 

Chris strokes Chett’s soft hair. “Life will be a lot better now. Toby’s right, you’re safe and staying here.” 

“Thanks,” Chett says, smiling up at Chris.

“You’re still a brat,” Chris chuckles. “My adorable brat.”

Chett playfully swats Chris’ arm. “Brat? I’ll give you brat,” he grins. He bites Chris’ shoulder.

“Do that again and it’s back to being spanked,” Chris howls.

Chett makes direct eye contact with Chris, then sinks his teeth into his shoulder. Toby’s eyes go saucer wide as Keller manhandles Chett over his lap. 

“Look at this perfect little ass, Tobe. Mm... as milky white as yours,” Chris rasps. 

Caressing the smooth skin, Toby agrees. Chett arches his back at the gentle touch. Chris takes that prime opportunity to slap his bottom. Grunting, Chett wiggles his butt. He finds taunting Chris to be fun. Chris cracks his hand against the soft flesh, rubbing the sting away. Chett grabs at his free hand and bites him again. He receives the steady stream of smacks that he’s craving. Each strike ends in a yelp. Chris holds Chett’s jaw between his thumb and last 2 fingers. He plunges his pointer and middle finger into the young man’s mouth, ordering him to suck. Chett panics, at first, quickly learning how to breath around the fingers. 

“Less teeth and more tongue,” Chris instructs. “Oh, yeah, good boy. You’re so hard against my thigh,” he moans, using his fingers to gently fuck Chett’s mouth.

“Enough practice. Want to try sucking your first cock?” Toby questions, palming his growing erection through his pants.

Chris removes his fingers so Chett can respond. “Yeah,” he blushes.

“Don’t be embarrassed. There’s nothing wrong with wanting this,” Chris reminds him. 

Toby opens his pants, freeing his steel rod. Chris helps Chett up, turning him to face Toby. He locks eyes with Toby. Toby nods consent. Chett wraps his fist around Toby’s penis, stroking it. He marvels at the sensation of another man’s dick in his hand. It feels familiar, but different at the same time. A droplet of pre-come oozes out. Chett sticks his tongue out and captures it. Both him and his cousin moan. He draws Toby deeper into his mouth. Toby pets the hair on the back of Chett’s head.   
Meanwhile, Chris massages Chett’s lower back and ass. He kneads the fleshy cheeks, enjoying the warmth radiating from a just spanked ass. He reaches behind himself, finding a bottle of lubrication under the sink. Drizzling the slick liquid all over his ass, causes him to jump. Chris explains that it has aloe infused into it and will help soothe the sore skin. Chett doesn’t mind, he was just caught off guard. Chris goes back to the massage. He works his way from the outer edge, to the ass crack. He digs his fingers into the muscle, running his thumbs firmly up and down the inner edge. Chett practically purrs, pushing his butt further into the air. 

Fully spreading Chett’s ass, Chris tickles his fingers at the top. “Is it okay if I touch you there, baby boy?”

“Yes,” Chett groans. 

Chris has a delicate touch, knowing nobody else has done this for Chett before. Chett sucks Toby harder, the more excited he becomes.  
“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Toby questions. “Your mouth is so hot. I’m gonna fucking come. You want to be a good boy, for me? Let me see you swallow every drop.” 

Toby is a panting mess. He finds it difficult to not hold Chett in place. He wants to face-fuck him, but Chett’s not ready for that. Chris can’t take his eyes off Toby. He can read his mind and it makes him grin. He recalls having to restrain himself, when he first started having sex with Toby. Toby cries out for Chett, ejaculating so strong he sees stars. Chett peeks up at Toby, proud of himself. Toby helps him sit up, kissing his sticky lips. Chett rubs at his own penis, humping air. 

Chris assists them both off the floor. He rests his hands on Chett’s hips. He kisses him, moving down to his neck and shoulders. As he nibbles Chett’s shoulder, he walks him backwards into the bedroom. Toby follows them, crawling onto the bed. He leans his back against the headboard. Chris knocks Chett onto the bed. The younger man positions himself between Toby’s legs. He lays his cheek against his cousin’s thigh, thrusting his ass into the air. Chris growls approval. He kneels behind Chett, massaging his firm ass. Leaning forward, Chris places soft kisses along his ass crack. He slips his tongue out, sweeping it from behind Chett’s ball all the way up. Chett gasps, pushing his ass back further. Chris circles the delicate opening with his tongue. When he has Chett moaning non-stop, he punches his tongue passed the bulls-eye. He swirls his tongue, thrusting it in and out. Chett digs his fingers into the blankets, begging Chris for more. Toby caresses his shoulders, just wanting to touch his skin.

Sitting back on his heels, Chris tells Chett to get up on his knees. Toby helps Chett up, soothing the shaking man. He’s amped up and intoxicated by lust. His penis is painfully stiff and leaking. His need to be penetrated almost unbearable. Chris squeezes ample lube into his palm, making sure Chett’s ass is slick. He coats his erection, eager to be inside Chett. Chris spreads his knees, taking hold of Chett’s hips, and pulling him backwards. He kisses the back of his neck, letting his erection bob against Chett to tease him.

“Please,” Chett groans.

That single word melts Chris’ heart. He wraps his fist around his cock, positioning it at Chett’s opening.

“Carefully slide that ass back onto my dick, baby. Really slow. I don’t want to hurt you,” Chris groans in his ear.

Chett cautiously sits back, feeling himself being split open. Toby leans in, capturing Chett’s mouth in a sensual kiss. He caresses his chest, plucking at his nipples. Chett moans into his mouth, further impaling himself on Chris. Before he knows it, Chris is balls deep inside of Chett. Chris holds onto Chett’s hips, encouraging him to move. The younger man gives into his desire, gently thrusting himself against Chris. 

Toby lays on his stomach, resting on his elbows. He flicks his tongue at the head of Chett’s hard-on. He opens his mouth, letting Chett fuck his face, while he rides Chris. He twists his hips, bouncing harder on Chris’ lap. Chris starts to fuck up into Chett. Chett’s mind goes into a meltdown. Thrusting backwards, he’s filled with a thick cock. Plowing forward, he’s met with a hot, wet mouth. Toby sucks like a pro. Chris adjusts his angle, brushing Chett’s prostate. Chett reaches down, fingers wrapped in Toby’s hair. Toby allows him to hold his head in place. Chett cries out wordlessly as Chris relentlessly strokes his naughty little button. He trembles. Chris wraps his arms around Chett’s waist. 

“Ah, fuck. Gonna come. Gonna come. Gonna come,” Chett howls breathlessly.

“That’s it, baby boy, fucking erupt down Toby’s throat,” Chris growls.

Panting hard, Chett explodes into Toby’s mouth. Chris soon follows, filling Chett with come for the first time. Releasing his death grip on Toby’s hair, Chett helps Toby up for a kiss. His mind is blown by the erotic flavor of his juices on Toby’s lips.

“What’s going on here, guys?” Elliot questions.

Surprised, the three guys look toward the door. Elliot is leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

“Popping Chett’s cherry,” Chris grins at his brother.

“Congratulations, Chett,” Elliot teases. “I wasn’t invited to this little get together?” he says in a mock- hurt tone.

They all give him a sheepish grin. He tells them how incredibly hot they were. He’d gotten home in time to see Chett wrapping his fingers into Toby’s hair. 

“I notice one of you didn’t get to come,” Elliot observes. “You want to join me in the shower?”

“Hell yeah,” Toby laughs. “My dick is so stiff right now.”

“Mine too, as you may have noticed,” Elliot replies. He exits the room.

“I’ll be back in a bit, if it’s okay with you,” Toby questions Chett.

Chett assures him he’s fine. He’ll just hang out in his room with Chris, unpacking his belonging. Chris smiles and hugs Chett, proud of the attitude adjustment.


End file.
